Incandescent Man
Incandescent Man was an enemy of Spider-Man. History The man that would come to be known as the Incandescent Man was the product of a experiment designed by Project: PEGASUS to give a human the power to draw electricity into his or herself. At first, the man was fine until the electricity coursing through his body caused him to go mad and escape by shutting down all of Project: PEGASUS' power. He then disappeared into one of the upstate New York rivers, which drained the electricity from his body. When young lovers Steve and Sue rode the ferry from New York to New York's Staten Island, they watched as the crewmen of the ferry found a body floating in the river. The body was pitch black and soon after it was brought out of the water, it began to generate electrical energy sufficient enough to kill the two crewmen that pulled it out. It then rose up and drained all of the electricity from the dock. After leaving the dock blacked out, the Incandescent Man, as Steve called it, made its way to Chelsea in lower Manhattan, where he drained all of the electricity into himself once again and then began to move towards Times Square. As people ran away from the Incandescent Man, they ran past Sam Guthrie, alias the New Mutant known as Cannonball. When Cannonball asked them what was going on, one of the men explained that a monster was heading into Times Square. Cannonball took off into the air towards Times Square and met with the now double-sized Incandescent Man, who was attacking two police officers. The Incandescent Man fired electric bolts at the policemen, but Cannonball flew into them, knocking them out of harm's way. In doing so, Cannonball accidentally smashed a fire hydrant. The hydrant sprayed the Incandescent Man with water, causing him to shrink in size. The Incandescent Man then turned his attention towards Cannonball, as Spider-Man secretly took photos of the battle from behind the scenes. Spider-Man soon stepped into the battle as well, webbing the Incandescent Man's face and buying him some time to pull Cannonball to safety. The Incandescent Man continued to shrink until he made his way to Times Square, where he absorbed all of the electricity in the area, allowing him to grow in size once more. As Spider-Man and Cannonball wondered how to stop the Incandescent Man, a helicopter arrived on the scene and dropped a net over the creature. The Incandescent Man soon melted his way out of the Damper Net placed around him, but as he fell from the sky, Cannonball flew into him and pushed him towards the Hudson River. The impact of Cannonball into the Incandescent Man caused bolts of lightning to travel across the sky and strike the helicopter that had lowered the Damper Net. While Spider-Man saved the occupant of the helicopter, Cannonball managed to push the Incandescent Man all the way into the Hudson River, shorting the Incandescent Man out. Once Spider-Man and the helicopter's occupant made it back to the ground, the occupant described the Incandescent Man's origins and how Cannonball would never find the body, as she had been trying to track the Incandescent Man for many months prior. She also revealed that the Incandescent Man was her twin brother and that she would continue to track him, in hopes of using his power to destroy Project: PEGASUS, the ones who transformed her brother into the monster that he had become. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Presumed Deceased